stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pashmina (Hamtaro)
Pashmina (マフラーちゃん, Mafurā-chan) is a hamster with a love of scarves. She is rarely seen without one. She is best friends with Penelope and is like a sister to her. Pashmina is a very sweet and humble hamster. She is known to keep a sister-like bond with Penelope, she also seems to have a fondness for scarves and the colour pink. Character Owned by June. Pashmina is considered to be a very maternal Ham-Ham, as she takes care of Penelope. She loves the colour pink and always wears her pink scarf. She is often disturbed when Howdy and Dexter fight over her to win her heart; she believes that she is too young to develop a crush. She does not seem to notice them anyway (sometimes acting as a mediator for them). Sky Ham also had a crush on her, but that died out. She is not a very talkative character but is quite wise, and is not really ever wrong when giving advice. She is extremely gentle and caring to all hamsters and treats some as if she were their mother, without being patronising. A notable instance is Barrette, which is apparent in Knitting Barrette. As well as Penelope, she typical hangs around with other girls, notably Bijou and Sandy. Friendships Penelope Pashmina and Penelope are always together. There are few instances where they are separated, much to their reluctance. Pashmina acts like a big sister to Penelope and seems to be one of the only characters that understand what the little Ham-Ham says. Originally, it was said that their relationship was "like sisters", but later on, in the Japanese canon, it was confirmed that they were sisters. Pashmina views Penelope as the most important Ham-Ham in her life, and so does she. Bijou and Sandy Along with Penelope, these are Pashmina's best friends. They are always seen together, as a girl-only group. They often tease the boys together and say how boys are always getting into trouble, among other things. They seem to understand each other's feelings well, as Pashmina and Bijou know about Sandy's feelings for Maxwell, and she and Sandy also know about Bijou's crush on Hamtaro. Maxwell and Panda It is unknown how or where they met, but in Calling All Ham-Hams!, Pashmina invites Maxwell, Panda and Sandy to the Clubhouse. She rarely interacted with them however throughout the show. (Apart from Maxwell at times when she helped Sandy in their relationship.) Relationships Howdy and Dexter Howdy and Dexter often fight among each other to win over Pashmina. She tends to ignore them or just not notice, however. This mainly happens during Seasons 1 through 4. Afterwards, it seems to gradually be forgotten. In Pashmina's Present, they compete with each other to get the best present for Pashmina. They both enlist in Hamtaro's assistance and then are angry when they find out he is taking both sides. Notable Episodes * A Summer Festival Adventure (#7) * Pashmina's Present (#22) * Watching Over Cute Penelope (#34) * Penelope Makes a Friend (#62) * The Knitting Craze (#72) * Welcome Home Penelope! (#74) * Penelope's Dream (#117) * Knitting Barrette (#133) * Finding the Flower in the Rain (#152) * Pashmina's Transformation! (#188) * Skyham in Love (#286) Trivia * Her name derives from "pashmina", a type of fabric that most scarfs are made from. The link is obviously that Pashmina usually is seen wearing a scarf. * Japanese name "Mafurā" literally translates to "muffler" (referring to her scarf). *Her and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also: Pashmina/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals